guild_housefandomcom-20200214-history
Barbarian
Description The Barbarian is all about high risk high reward. Able to do immense amounts of damage to plenty of enemies, the Barbarian is a go to for players seeking a high damage melee character. Gameplay Info Primary Attribute(s): Strength Class Frame Relentless Momentum: Once per turn after the Barbarian defeats an enemy, you gain an extra action. Wears Swift Armor Abilities Tier 1 * Rage (3PP) ** With a thunderous roar, you go into a blind rage, attacking with no regard for defense. ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Free Action ** Target: Self ** Effect: Can be toggled on or off. All attacks have advantage, all attacks against you have advantage. * All Out Attack (1PP) ** With a reckless overexertion of power, you make a deadly attack. ** Frequency: Chapter ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Character ** Effect: You become Dazed (1) ** Attack: Str VS Def *** Hit: 4 Weapon damage + Str * Blood Rage (2PP) ** Each hit against you floods you with rage, powering up your strikes. ** Frequency: Passive ** Target: Self ** Effect: When you take damage, add +2 damage to your next attack, up to a max of +6. Dealing damage reduces bonus damage back to 0. Tier 2 * Fight For Your Life (3PP) ** When the going gets tough, the tough become unstoppable. ** Frequency: Passive ** Target: Self ** Effect: When below 1/2 HP, gain advantage on all attacks * Reckless Abandon (2PP) ** Make a vulnerable risky strike, potentially leaving yourself open to be parried. ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Character ** Attack: Str VS Ref *** Hit: 3 Weapon damage + Str *** Miss: Enemy gets an attack of opportunity * Relentless Force (2PP) ** Sometimes, you just need to hit something a few times before it drops. ** Frequency: Passive ** Target: Self ** Effect: Repeated attacks against the same enemy add +2 damage. Max +6. * Berserk (3PP) ** Your veins swell and your adrenaline pumps, your muscles swell with power. ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Free Action ** Target: Self ** Effect: Can be toggled on or off. See hit effects for toggled on effects. Toggling requires a Str Check. ** Attack: Str Check *** Hit: All attacks have advantage, all attacks against you have advantage. +4 damage to attacks. Tier 3 * Devil's Wager (2PP) ** You make a deal with a dark power, strengthening your attack for a gamble of power. ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Free Action ** Target: Self ** Effect: Double the damage of your next attack. If it does not kill the enemy, take the damage onto yourself as well. * Return the Favor (2PP) ** If you take a hit, you have to dish it back right. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Reaction ** Attack: Str Check *** Hit: Add damage taken to your next attack * 110% (2PP) ** You put everything you have and a little more into an all out slam. ** Frequency: Chapter ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Character ** Attack: Str VS Def *** Hit: Lose 1/2 current HP, Weapon damage + HP lost by ability. *** Miss: Lose 1/2 current HP, Weapon damage